Love is a powerful thing
by Sprinket
Summary: When Ryou confesses his love to Bakura he is turned down and left hanging. But later Bakura realises his mistake and looks for a second chance. Pairings are BakuraRyou
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: Well this is my first non vampire fic so go easy on me!  
  
Bakura: *scoffs* what u want pity reviews now to!  
  
Ryou: Kura be nice!  
  
Sprinket: Well any way back to the ficcie ummm.. Well I guess the summary tells most of it. oh well here you go!  
  
"Something" = Speech  
  
'Something else' = thoughts  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura was preparing for his date wearing the usual attire of leather and leather, but unknown to him he was being watched by two sad but hopeful brown eyes.  
  
'I have to tell him tonight'.  
  
Bakura reached for the door knob when he felt a small tug at his sleeve. He turned around and saw Ryou looking at him with big trustful eyes.  
  
"Bakura wait I have to tell you something!"  
  
"What is it Ryou?? Can't it wait until tomorrow? I have a date to go to and I can't leave Isis waiting now can I?" Bakura said quickly and reached for the knob for the second time but again he was stopped by a small hand.  
  
"No Bakura, this can't wait" Ryou said quietly tears starting to form in his eyes. 'No I have to be strong, I can do this.'  
  
"Well spit it out!"  
  
"Bakura I've been told that you have to tell people how you feel cause otherwise it might be too late when you do" Ryou started slowly  
  
"O.k, and your point is"  
  
"You know what? You really know how to piss me off. Last night you sent me over the edge and I was questioning my mentality......" He snapped fiercely showing unearthed anger that Bakura had never seen before.  
  
"But I don't if you have seen this before."  
  
"I love you Bakura" He looked up at Bakura with hopeful teary brown eyes.  
  
".." Was the only reply Bakura could offer at the moment? 'He loves me?!?!? But I'm not even gay. Am I??'  
  
"Yeah I didn't think so. Sorry I bothered you" And he started to back away to the stairs. 'How could I have been so stupid? There's no way he could ever love me'  
  
"Ryou wait!" Bakura started to walk forward, but the look that crossed the small hikari's face even made Bakura stop and stare. It was a look of a broken soul.  
  
"Bakura, Aside from my family, you are the only other person I have even said 'I love you' to. But its ok I don't think you understand what I mean, go on your date because obviously you don't love me as much as I love you" With that he ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.  
  
Bakura stood there for a moment staring at the spot where Ryou was standing. 'He loves me...' The chime of the clock brought Bakura back to reality.  
  
"Shit I'm going to be late" and he ran out of the door leaving a very broken Ryou behind.  
  
"I love you Bakura." Ryou whispered softly to himself and two more tears were wept. 'I really do' He layed down for a restless night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Two weeks later*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura and Isis were sitting at a restaurant. Isis was talking about her day and her weekly problems, but on the other hand Bakura was paying little to no attention to what she was saying since he was lost in thoughts of his own.  
  
'What did he mean?? Of course I know what he meant! Why am I so frustrated over this?? It's not like I care. Do I?' Bakura gave a small sigh and went back to playing with the napkin.  
  
'But did he mean it? But more importantly do I love him back? Wait am I gay... Of course not I'm perfectly straight! I have a girlfriend for god sakes, but some how this just doesn't feel right any more. All I ever think about now is Ryou and it's driving me insane!'  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou was sitting in his living room watching TV, unknown to him he was being watched by someone in the shadows.  
  
'Look at him! He is acting so calm and collected like nothing ever happened. It is as though that night didn't exist! So what does that mean? That he has forgotten already. Is that all I ever was to him a one night fling?'  
  
A small growl escaped Bakura's lips as anger flowed through his body. He slammed his fist into the wall and starred at the innocent Hikari who was the bringer of all of his problems.  
  
'If I don't care then why does it hurt so much.?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
'It seems everyone is against me'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yami picked up Bakura and shoved him into the wall.  
  
"Speak tomb robber! Why is Ryou walking around like a lost soul, like he doesn't care whether he lives or dies!?" Yami sneered at the albino looking for answers.  
  
"Why do you care Baka pharaoh? It's not like he's your Hikari or your problem!" Bakura spat back crimson red starring into dusky brown.  
  
"No, but when any Hikari spends nights crying on my hikari's shoulder then it becomes my problem!"  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flash back*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His train of thoughts was interrupted by pissed off brunette.  
  
"Bakura are you even listening to me?? What's with you today, you seem so distant. Now that I think about it you've been acting like this for the last two weeks!"  
  
"Look Isis.. I need some time to think so maybe we could stop seeing each other for a while until I get my thoughts straight..."  
  
"You're breaking up with me! Why? What ever I did I'm sorry!  
  
"I'm sorry Isis..."  
  
"Well at least give me a reason. " She asked quietly her crystal blue eyes silently filling up with tears.  
  
"I told you my reason, I need some space..." Bakura said calmly taking her hands into his. 'Yeah right I'm going to tell you the reason! What am I supposed to say? That I'm falling for my Hikari who happens to be a guy!!'  
  
"Is that all? Are you sure, because you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Yeah I know, good bye Isis" He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant. *~*~*~*Author's notes**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: I hope you liked it. I know it's pretty short but I'll get the next chappie up as soon as I can PROMISE!!  
  
Bakura: You made Ryou cry! EVIL!!  
  
Sprinket: Well if people review I'll fix it up in the next chappie! K!  
  
Bakura: whatever.  
  
Ryou: YAY! REVIEW!! ^__________________^ 


	2. Reflection

Author's notes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sprinket: I can't believe it people reviewed!! ^_________^  
  
Bakura: Well yeah! After all I'M in the ficcie *rolls eyes*  
  
Ryou: What bout me they could of reviewed for me..  
  
Sprinket: I'm sure they reviewed for you as well.  
  
Ryou: ^-^  
  
Bakura: will you stop with the happiness! Your making me sick!  
  
Sprinket: *rolls eyes* *mutters* self conceited, incompetent basterd.  
  
Bakura: Hey that sounds like your ex...  
  
Sprinket: *hits him over the head* retard!!  
  
Ryou: Err.. Here's the chappie. I hope you enjoy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou sat alone in the bedroom holding a pillow as silent tears ran down his face. It had been almost a month since he had told Bakura how he felt.  
  
'Does he like toying with my feelings?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A letter slid under the locked door into Ryou's bedroom. Ryou looked up from his tear stained pillow and starred at it curiously.  
  
'What's that?' Slowly he got off the bed and hesitantly picked it up.  
  
'It's a letter. from Bakura?!?' Quickly he ripped it open and sat down to read it.  
  
Heyz,  
  
Errrrr.....About before I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings... Honest!! I do understand you just sorta caught me off guard....  
  
I mean I REALLY do like you because your like perfect in everything.... So if your not mad at me I just want to say.... I sorta love you back.... Look I'm not really good at this so please don't hold it against me.... But I just u know... don't want you to be like... hurt I guess... but if u really hate me for this then I guess I understand I mean I've been acting like a basterd lately so... sorry.  
  
I know this probably won't mean anything to you because I've probably screwed things up but please don't be mad at me. If I have an angel mad at me what chance do I have left? Bakura  
  
Two fresh tears joined the others but these were not of sorrow but joy.  
  
'He loves me he really does' Joy flowed right through his body as he held the letter against his heart, his eyes shone with happiness that radiated the room, and for the first time in weeks he smiled a genuine smile that was forced by no one.  
  
He tore the door open and rushed down stairs to tell Bakura that all was forgiven when a sight made him stop and stare. All thoughts of happiness and hope drained from his brown colored eyes as he saw Isis being held in Bakura's arms as he gently rubbed her back.  
  
'No Bakura... It can't be..'  
  
He quietly crept forward, each step taking a stab at his dieing heart Ryou stuck to the shadows and saw Isis was indeed been embraced by Bakura as the Yami whispered words of comfort into her ears. His heart broke into a thousand pieces and nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
He took a shaky step back as his eyes were glazed with emotions of heart ache and betrayal. He turned around softly and walked away trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall as a fresh wave of sorrow washed over him. His presence was left unnoticed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Was everything he said a complete lie? Does he think so little of me that he can't even face me and tell me the truth? Is that all I am to him? A complete waste of time..' A glint of gold to his right caught the depressed hikari's eye.  
  
'My Millennium Ring... It brought me happiness and pain in one being....'  
  
'Bakura'  
  
He picked up the cold piece of metal and brushed his fingers over the intricate carvings.  
  
'I thought my reason for living was to protect my Millennium ring and provide a home and Body for Bakura. But I guess I have no reason now seeing how Bakura has his own body.'  
  
He slowly placed the item and looked around the room and saw a portrait of his mother.  
  
'I wonder what mum would say if she was still alive?' He reached over and softly touched the painting a small smile tugged at his lips.  
  
'She would probably say to clean up the mess in here' he thought with a hollow laugh. 'I miss her so much.' He gave a small sigh and let his hands drop away from the painting and turned away from it in dismay.  
  
'Sometimes I'm almost glad she died, because at least she didn't have to see what a failure her son has become' he thought bitterly starring at his pale delicate hands.  
  
'Look at me I'm drowning in self pity! I can't do anything right.. Maybe I should have a talk to Yuuji' He picked up his coat and left the room.  
  
*~*~*Author's notes*~*~*~*~  
  
Sprinket: I know that this was a pathetic chappie but I have gone brain dead so please don't get mad  
  
Bakura: You're getting worse with every chapter you write!!  
  
Sprinket: Hey it wasn't that bad!  
  
Ryou/Bakura: Yes it was!  
  
Sprinket: woops. well if people review I'll make the next one better I promise!!  
  
Ryou: Review!! 


End file.
